Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer, particularly to a detachable transformer.
Description of the Related Art
With the development and evolution of electronic produces, different electronic produces are driven by different power devices. Thus, the industries of the power devices actively try to develop various transformer structures and apply them to various power supplies.
A simple transformer consists of a first conductor and a second conductor. When a varying current flows through the first conductor, a varying magnetic field impinges on the first conductor. Then, based on the electromagnetic mutual induction principle, the varying magnetic field induces a varying electromotive force (EMF) or voltage in the second conductor, thereby establishing a voltage drop between the first conductor and the second conductor. With the development of technology products, the transformers are not only used to vary the EMF, but also minimized, whereby the transformers are installed in various electronic devices or welded to circuit boards. As a result, the transformer structure is endlessly improved, and the transformer consists of a base, a set of primary coils, a set of secondary coils and an iron core set. The transformer can usually output a voltage of 2.8˜48 V and the voltage range is large. If the windings of the transformer are formed by wires, the winding corresponding to large current is difficult to manufacture, and its output pins having large volumes are not easy to manufacture. Besides, the wires for large current are thicker and difficult to wind around the pins. The thick wires are wound around the pins whereby a height of the transformer is increased. Even the thick wires are wound around the pins, the large current flowing through the circuit board can still cause loss. In addition, in a low profile power supply, a top of a horizontal transformer does not have a magnetic core. Hence, the transformer and a conduction case above can cause eddy current loss.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a detachable transformer, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.